Ties of Love
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Destiny brings two people together but it it love's job to keep them there! WARNING: HIGH ON DRAMA AND EMOTIONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own lyrics of the song "Don't be cruel"**

**CHAPTER 1 - Disturbance in the night**

It was a cold wintry evening. The street was dark due to poor lighting.

It was quiet lonely. One could see few stray dogs roaming around the street.

An old fashioned coffee shop stood at the end of the street. The atmosphere inside the coffee shop was totally different.

**_'Don't be cruel to a heart that's true..._**

**_I don't want no other love,_**

**_Baby it's just you I'm thinking of..._**

**_Don't stop thinking of me,_**

**_Don't make me feel this way,_**

**_Come on over here and love me,_**

**_You know what I want you to say._**

**_Don't be cruel to a heart that's true._**

**_Why should we be apart?_**

_**I really love you baby, cross my heart**.'_

An Elvis Presley song was being played in the background. The usual gentle murmur of voices could be heard above the grinding of the coffee machine. The strong aroma of ground coffee beans filled the coffee house.

A man was sitting at the farthest corner sipping his coffee. He strained to remember what had happened to him during past few days. He had no recollection of past events.

He didn't even remember who he was. And the worst thing was that he was constantly on run. Somebody was chasing him. Desperately seeking him. He felt like a fugitive on run. They wanted him dead for sure.

His mind was crowded with millions of questions. He could remember the near death accident which he had. Nothing before or after that. The car crash had totally wiped his memory.

As he sat there thinking what to do next, a bullet shell flew past his ear. The peaceful atmosphere was immediately disturbed. There was uproar from the customers. Everybody ran helter skelter in confusion and terror.

'Abhijeet pakdo usse. Haath se nikalna nahi chahiye', he heard deep voice. He saw one of the men who had fired at him. They were the ones who were following him since past few weeks. He ran at top speed out onto the street. He could hear voices behind him. 'Daya ruk jao. Nahi to goli mar dunga. Dekho tum CID se bach nahi sakte', somebody yelled.

He kept running. Somebody fired at his feet. He came towards the main road and saw a vegetable truck approaching. He jumped and got in. The driver didn't notice. Those who were following him fell behind. He let out a sigh of relief.

So finally he had got some answers.

His name was Daya and he was being chased by CID. But why? What had he done?

Half an hour later the truck driver stopped at a roadside Dhaba. Daya climbed down and started walking to look for shelter. He saw a Bunglow a few feet ahead. It was well hidden behind the tall trees. It appeared vacant. After making sure nobody was inside he pushed open an unlatched window and went inside.

'Aaj raat yahi ruk jata hoon. Kal kahi aur chala jaunga', he thought.

He found a mat and few blankets. He was just planning to sleep when he heard the latch of the front door turn. He hid behind the sofa. A girl came inside with lots of bags in her hand. She went straight towards the table and poured herself a glass of water without closing the door.

'Damn! Isse abhi aana tha yaha. Ab yaha bhi nahi reh sakta. Isse pehle ki ye dekh le main bhaag jata hoon. Darwaja bhi khula hai', thought Daya.

But as he stood up to leave, the girl turned and saw him.

'Aaaaaaaaarrrgggghhhh!', she let out a terrified scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Stranger in the house**

Daya clamped her mouth with his hand. She struggled but his grip was firm.

'Chillao mat please. Main kuch nahi karne wala hu tumhe', he said.

She finally managed to get free from his grip.

'Tum mere ghar me kya kar rahe ho? Aur ho kaun tum? Aise kaise kisi ke ghar me ghus gaye?' the girl shouted at him.

'Main sab batata hu. Tum do minute chup raho. Koi sun lega hame.' said Daya.

He closed the door.

'I am sorry main tumhari ghar me aa gaya tumhari permission liye bina. Actually main bohot badi problem me hu. CID mera picha kar rahi hai. Isliye unse bachne ke liye main bhagte bhagte yaha aa gaya. Main sirf aaj raat yaha rukna chahta tha. I am really sorry', he said.

'CID tumhara picha kyu kar rahi hai? Yani tum koi criminal ho?' she asked terrified.

'Nahi nahi mujhe galat mat samjho. Mera bohot bada accident ho gaya tha aur mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai. Mujhe khud nai pata CID mere piche kyu padi hai. Waise mera naam Daya hai. Mujhe mera naam bhi bahar se hi pata chala. ', he said.

'Aur main kyu yakin karu tum par?' she asked.

'Main sach keh raha hoon. Please kya sirf aaj ki raat main yaha reh sakta hoon? Subah hote hi main chala jaunga yaha se. I promise.' he said.

Her heart was racing. CID was behind him. If he was telling the truth, then... She thought for a moment.

'Ok thik hai. Par sirf aaj raat.' she said.

'Thank you. Thank you very much... Umm... Tumhara naam kya hai?' asked Daya.

'Shreya naam hai mera', she said.

'Ok. Thanks Shreya.' he said.

'Tum yahi so jao. Main chalti hu.' said Shreya and went to her room.

She didn't know why she wasn't scared to let an unknown man stay in her house. She carefully locked her bedroom door. Tomorrow it was going to be her first day at office. She felt a thrill of excitement.

'Mera first day bohot memorable hone wala hai kal', she thought happily.

She set a 5 o' clock alarm and slept.

Shreya got up very early the next day. She quickly got dressed and came out. She saw Daya sitting up.

'Main tumhara hi intejar kar raha tha. Chalta hoon main. Thanks once again. Aur please mere bare me kisiko kuch mat batana. Bhool jao ke main yaha kabhi aaya tha.'

'Par ab tum jaoge kaha?', asked Shreya.

'Umm pata nahi. Main manage kar lunga', he said.

'Dekho maine bohot socha kal raat. I can trust you. Tum bahar gaye aur tumhe police ne giraftar kar liya toh? Isliye tum yahi raho. Jab tumhe sab yaad aa jayega tab chale jana', she said.

'Kya? Tum sach keh rahi ho? Par tumhare gharwale kya kahenge?' he said.

'Main akeli rehti hu yaha pe. Aur mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Main kisiko nahi bataungi tumhare baare me. Soch lo',she said.

'Tum sahi keh rahi ho. Jab tak mujhe kuch yaad nahi aata tab tak main bahar nahi jaa sakta. Main yahi ruk jata hoon. Thank you Shreya. Tum mujhe jaanti bhi nahi aur ye sab kar rahi ho mere liye.' said Daya.

'It's all right. Accha ab main chalti hoon. Mujhe office jana hai. Shaam ko late hoga aaneme shayad. Fridge me bread and fruits rakhe hai wo kha lena. Kal se lunch aur dinner bana lungi tumhare liye.' she said and left.

'Thank god ye yaha rehne ke liye tayar ho gaya. Agar ye aadmi sach me criminal hai aur maine use CID ke hawale kar diya to sir mujse kitne khush honge. Lekin kuch bhi karne se pehle mujhe iski puri history nikalni hogi. Pata lagana padega ki isne kiya kya hai aur CID iske piche kyun padi hai. Aur iss kaam ke liye mere bureau se acchi jagah ho hi nahi sakti.', thought Shreya.

She sat in her car and drove off to CID bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - New Beginnings**

Shreya arrived at CID bureau. Everybody welcomed her. She was glad to see Purvi. Purvi had been her friend since college days. Shreya could feel tension in the air.

'Kya baat hai? Sab log itne tension me kyun hai?', she asked Purvi.

'Actually sab log ek senior CID inspector ki talaash kar rahe hai. Unpar khoon ka iljam hai. Aur wo CID se bhaag rahe hai. ACP sir ko lagta hai ki unhone khoon kiya hai. Isliye unhone arrest warrant bhi ready rakha hai. Unhe jald se jald dhoondna hai', said Purvi.

Abhijeet, Sachin and Nikhil walked in.

ACP: Kuch pata chala?

Abhijeet: Sir uss truck driver ko to pata bhi nahi tha ki Daya uske truck me tha. Wo kuch madat nahi kar paya. Aas paas puch tach ki par kisi ne bhi Daya ko dekha nahi hai.

ACP: kaha gayab ho gaya?Nahi Abhijeet hame kuch bhi karke use dhoondna hoga.

Shreya turned to Purvi. 'Ye Daya kaun?', she asked.

'Daya sir wahi hai jinki hum talaash kar rahe hai.' said Purvi.

'Kya? Kaise dikhte hai wo?' asked Shreya.

Purvi pointed to a large photo frame which had a big photograph of the entire CID team.

'Ye Daya sir hai', she said pointing out Daya in the photo.

Shreya was shocked. The man who they were seeking desperately was right now inside her house.

'Ye Senior Inspector Daya hai?' asked Shreya.

'Haan. Tumhe kahi dekha hai ise?' asked Abhijeet looking suspiciously at her.

'Nahi sir', said Shreya averting his eyes.

'Kya sachme unhone khoon kiya hai?', she asked.

'Nahi... Mera matlab hai kuch prove nahi hua hai', said Purvi.

'Kya bol rahi ho tum? Saare saboot Daya ke khilaaf hai. Aur kya proof chahiye tumhe?' asked Abhijeet.

'Sir saboot hai toh kya hua. Wo nakli bhi to ho sakte hai. Aur abhi tak hamne Daya sir ki baat kaha suni hai?' said Freddy.

'Tum Daya ki tarafdari karna band karo Freddy. Aur agar Daya nirdosh hai to woh saamne kyu nahi aata? Bhaag kyu raha hai?', said Abhijeet angrily.

'Sir jaroor iske piche unki koi wajah hogi', said Freddy.

'Haan tum to Daya ki hi side loge... Par main Daya ko acchi tarah se janta hoon. Gusse me aakar wo kuch bhi kar sakta hai', said Abhijeet.

'Sir please abhi tak kuch bhi prove nahi hua hai. Aur aap naye logon se saamne Daya sir ki image kharab kar rahe hai', said Freddy.

Abhijeet threw him an angry look. 'Tum mujhe sikha rahe ho ki kya bolna chahiye aur kya nahi?' he said.

'Bas karo aap dono. Ye waqt aapas me jhagadne ka nahi hai. Jab Daya ka pata lag jayega tab sab saaf hoga.' said Muskaan.

Abhijeet walked away.

'Sach kya hai? Mujhe kuch samajhme nahi aa raha', said Shreya in a low voice.

'Mujhe pata hai Daya sir nirdosh hai. Tum Daya sir ko nahi jaanti. Wo kabhi kuch galat kar hi nahi sakte. Par wo bhaag kyu rahe hai CID se ye meri bhi samajh me nahi aa raha', said Purvi.

Sometime later Shreya went to ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir kya main wo file dekh sakti hoon jisme Daya sir ke khilaaf saboot hai? Sirf study karne ke liye.' asked Shreya.

ACP gave her the file.

As she glanced through the papers she came to know that CID had been working on a child trafficking case. Daya had followed and killed two members of a gang who he believed to have played crucial role in kidnapping the children. They later had been proved innocent. And DCP Chitrole had targeted Daya. The team had started investigation and they had got proofs against him. Meanwhile one day Daya had suddenly disappeared and was on run since then.

Shreya reached her home at around 10. The house was dark and silent. She wondered where Daya was. She unlocked the door and walked in. There was no sign of Daya. She switched on the lights.

'Kaha chale gaye?' she thought. Suddenly someone covered her mouth and held her tightly from behind. Shreya kicked her legs wildly in the air and tried to scream. The person holding her was very strong and her movements seemed to have no effect on him. He pinned her down on the sofa and drew out a kitchen knife.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Daya.

'Tum? Pagal ho gaye hi kya? Ye kya kar rahe ho?' said Shreya.

He put the knife tip at her neck and held both her hands.

'Tum ek CID officer ho na? Mujhe sab pata chal gaya hai. Tum unke saath milkar mujhe arrest karna chahti ho', said Daya.

'Chodo mujhe. Tum to sach me criminal lagte ho mujhe. Mujhe bata dena chahiye tha ACP sir ko ki tum yaha ho mere ghar me', said Shreya.

'Main ye kabhi nahi hone dunga. Chahte kya ho tum log? Maine kuch nahi kiya hai', he said.

'Hamare paas proofs hai. Khoon kiya hai tumne', said Shreya.

'Kya? Jhooth bol rahi ho tum. Mujhe phasa kar jail bhejna chahte ho tum log!' he said.

'Daya sir please chodiye mujhe. Maine kisi ko kuch bhi nahi bataya hai. Aur main aapke bare me bohot kuch janti hu jisse aapko bohot help ho sakti hai', said Shreya.

He loosened his grip and she sat up.

'Tum mujhe sir kyun bula rahi ho? Aur kya janti ho tum mere bare me?',asked Daya.

'Aap ek CID officer hai. Rather ek Senior Inspector. Aur aapke khilaf CID ke paas saboot hai ki aapne khoon kiya hai. Isilye CID aapke piche hai. Aapko arrest karna chahte hai', she said.

'Main ek CID officer? Sach? Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai! Lekin ye tumhe kisne bataya?' asked Daya.

Shreya pulled out a photo from her bag. It was a photo of CID team. 'Ye aap ka hi photo hai na? Ab yakeen ho gaya aap ko?' asked Shreya.

'Sab kitna ajeeb lag raha hai.' he said.

'Apko pata hai sab bureau me kitne pareshan hai aap ke liye aur bohot gussa bhi. Kya aapko kuch bhi yaad nahi? Apka accident kisne karwaya? Apke kisiko dekha tha uss waqt?', she asked.

'Nahi. Kuch nahi. Main bohot koshish karta hoon par nahi yaad ata kuch. Meri wajah se sabko bohot takleef hoti hai par main unke saamne nahi jaa sakta. Mujhe jail jaane ka darr nahi par jo asli criminal hai wo chootna nahi chahiye', he said.

'Aap fikr mat kariye. Sab thik ho jayega. Aur abse aap yahi rahenge jab tak aap poori tarah se thik nahi ho jate. Main bureau me rehkar asli criminal ka pata lagaungi. Aur filhaal aapko kisi ke saamne nahi aana chahiye. Mujhpar toh koi shak bhi nahi karega. Main to apko jaanti bhi nahi', said Shreya.

Thanks. Tumhari bohot help hogi.' said Daya.

'Sir app thanks kyun keh rahe hai? Main kisipar blindly trust kabhi nahi karti par pata nahi kyu aap jo kehte hai wo kabhi jhooth nahi lagta mujhe. Main dil se aapki help karna chahti hoon issliye aap please baar baar sorry aur thank you mat kahiye', said Shreya.

'Ok thik hai. Nahi kahunga. Tum fresh ho jao. Tab tak main coffee banata hoon. I hope you don't mind.' said Daya.

'Sir par aap kyu takleef le rahe hai? Main banati hoon', she said.

'Takleef?! Main din bhar baithke bore ho gaya hoon. Tum jao jaldi fresh hojao. Phir baat karenge. Mujhe ye jaana hai ki kounse case pe hum kaam kar rahe the.' he said.

'Haan sab batati hu. Main abhi aayi', she said and went to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own lyrics of the song " Ay hairathe aashiqui"**

**Chapter 4 - Memorable Days**

Shreya got along really well with Senior Inspector Daya. He took some time to open up but soon enough they became good friends.

Daya found Shreya equally interesting. She was bubbly, a bit childish yet there was maturity in her thinking. He liked to listen to her while she talked endlessly.

One fine Sunday morning when Daya got up, Shreya was nowhere to be seen. He could hear a melodious classical tune. He followed the direction of the sound and it led him towards a covered terrace at the farthest end of her house. The door was slightly ajar and he peeped inside. She was dressed in white salwar kameez and was dancing gracefully on the classical music. Her anklets made a sweet noise and she was totally engrossed in her dance. Daya couldn't stop staring. He carefully pushed the door slightly and stood there watching her dance.

He could hear his own heart sing...

Ay hairathe aashiqui

Jagaa mat

Pairon se zameen zameen

laga mat

Ay hairathe aashiqui

Jagaa mat

Pairon se zameen zameen

laga mat

Ay hairathe aashiqui

Ay hairathe aashiqui

Ay hairathe aashiqui

kyon urdu faarsi bolthe ho

Das kehthe ho do tolthe ho

Jhooton ke shehenshah bolo na

Kabhi jhaankhon meri

aankhen

Kabhi jhaankhon meri

aankhen

Sunaaye ek daastaan

Jo honton se kholo na

Ay hairathe aashiqui

Jagaa mat

Pairon se zameen zameen

laga mat

Ay hairathe aashiqui

Suddenly Shreya spotted him at the door and she stopped. Daya came back to his senses.

She picked up her dupatta from the floor and wore it.

'Kya hua? Ruk kyu gayi?' he asked.

'Nahi main neeche aane hi wali thi', she said awkwardly.

'Waise iss hobby ke bare me tumne bataya nahi kabhi', he said.

'Wo... Bas bhool gayi.' she said without looking at him.

'Dance bohot accha kar leti ho', he said.

She blushed slightly.

'Thank you sir', she said.

She shut the music and went out into the kitchen. He followed her and sat down at the table still staring at her.

She stood with her back to him desperately hoping this silence would end.

'Sir yahi paas me ek Fun Fair chalu hai. Mujhe jaana hai. Kya aap chalenge mere saath? Maja aayega. Waise bhi aap bore hote honge ghar pe baithte', she said finally breaking the silence.

He couldn't refuse her. And what could go wrong? He deserved some fresh air. And he wasn't a criminal. At least it wasn't proved yet.

'Jaroor jayenge. Lekin agar CID wale aa gaye to tum handle kar lena', said Daya smiling.

'Haan woh main manage kar lungi', she said returning his smile.

**At the Fun Fair, 5.45 pm -**

It was a warm May evening, the sun just a glimpse above the horizon. Daya and Shreya walked inside the Fun Fair gate. He could see the joyful faces of children, their eyes wide with excitement, and their parents watching them carefully and happily. Daya remembered his childhood days when he used to go with his orphanage friends to such fairs.

'Chaliye sir mujhe rides me baithna hai', said Shreya her eyes shining with excitement.

They got tickets and sat in the giant wheel. Daya couldn't believe himself. He had never thought he would go to a fun fair ever after becoming a CID officer. Nevertheless he was having a great time. They took crazy selfies and yelled like kids as they went round and round on the carousel.

They could hear people laughing and talking against background of soft fair music. After enjoying different rides for an hour, they sat down at a small cafe. Daya got sandwiches and ice-creams for them.

'Thanks Shreya. Sach me bohot maja aaya aaj. Bachpan ke din yaad aa gaye', said Daya.

'Welcome sir. Maine bhi bohot enjoy kiya aaj', she said.

After finishing their ice-creams the waiter gave them fortune cookies.

Daya opened his cookie.

**It said: 'A chance happening will reveal your destiny.'**

'Hmm... Interesting. Tumhe kya aaya dikhao jara', he said.

Shreya opened hers to read the message.

**It said: 'Love will be found from a past meeting'**

She blushed crimson after reading it.

Daya took the paper from her.

'Oho to kaun hai wo jisse tum pyar karne lagi ho?' he asked.

'Sir aisa kuch bhi nahi hai.' said Shreya averting her gaze.

'Jhooth mat bolo. Aur main secrets rakh sakta hu. Tum dost manti ho na mujhe to batao jaldi...'he said.

'Sir please. Sach me aisa kuch bhi nahi hai', she said.

'Accha accha thik hai. Phir kabhi baat karenge iss bare me', he said.

It was almost 10.30 pm when they walked back towards their car.

'Oh no lagta hai main car keys cafe me hi bhool gaya. Tum yahi ruko main abhi leke aata hu', said Daya.

Shreya stood there waiting for him. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself as strong wind whipped her face. A barn owl took off into the night screeching loudly. She jumped.

She saw a tall figure approaching with swift footsteps. She ignored it. But then she saw that the hooded figure was heading straight for her. Her heartbeats grew faster. No one was in sight. 'What was taking Daya sir so long?' she thought.

The hooded figure stopped in front of her. 'Tum Shreya ho?' asked a man in muffled voice.

'Ha... Haan... Kaun?' she said.

She saw him pull out a gun.

But before she could scream, she felt his gloved hand clamp tightly around her mouth silencing her.

The assailant rammed her on the parked car and put a gun on her head.

'Chup reh aur main jaise bol raha hoon waise hi kar. Nahi toh jinda nahi bachegi', he said.

He blended perfectly into the night. She wasn't able to see a thing. He put a tight black mask around her face.

'Nahi. Chodo mujhe. Please.' she screamed.

He slapped her hard. And he clamped her mouth again. He pulled her roughly behind. They stopped just a few steps ahead. She could hear voices. There was someone else too.

Someone tied her legs. And then she was pushed into a metal box and a she heard the lid getting shut. Only her upper body till her abdomen was trapped inside the box. She screamed. There was no space to breath. She banged her hands inside the box.

'Nikalo mujhe yaha se. Kyu kar rahe ho ye sab? Kya chahte ho tum?' she yelled.

'Chup kar. Chillana band kar. Bata uss Daya ko kaha chupake rakha hai tune?',he said.

'Nahi maine nahi chupaya hai. Main khud dhoond rahi hu use. Nikalo mujhe. Main saas nahi le paa rahi hoon.' she said.

'Jhooth bolti hai. Maine dekha hai Daya ko tere saath. Ye sab CID wale ek jaise hai. Bata jaldi nahi to yahi mar dunga tujhe', he said.

Shreya felt dizzy. She was suffocating. She knew she had minutes left before she passed out. 'Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye main Daya sir ke baare me inhe kabhi nahi bataungi', she decided.

But the aspect of dying due to suffocation was terrifying. Fear gripped her. 'I don't want to die', she thought.

'Shreyaaaa', she heard Daya's voice.

'Daya sir... Please nikaliye mujhe yaha se', she yelled.

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She tried to open the lid with all the strength she could muster.

Daya fought with the two men but they escaped and ran away. He rushed to her and unlocked the iron box. He helped her get up and pulled out the mask from her face.

'Shreya tum thik ho na?' he asked her in urgent voice.

'Daya sir... Daya...' was all she could say. And she hugged him tightly. Tears were striding down her cheeks.

Daya tightened his arms around her.

'Shreya ghabrao mat. Sab thik hai. Kuch nahi hoga tumhe. Main hoon na tumhare saath.' he said.

He didn't leave her until her breathing became normal.

'Main saas nahi le paa rahi thi. Pata nahi wo log kaun the? Aapke baare me puch rahe the par maine kuch bataya nahi.' she said.

'Shhh', he said. 'Mujhe pata hai maine sun liya tha use'

He cupped her face. 'Ab ghar chalke baat karenge'

He held her hand as they walked back to the car. They drove home in silence.

**Shreya's Home, 11.30 pm-**

'Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai. Ab mera yaha rehna thik nahi. Main kal hi yaha se chala jaunga', said Daya.

'Ye app kya keh rahe hai? Aap kahi nahi jayenge', said Shreya.

'Shreya wo mujhe dhoond rahe hai. Aaj agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to? Tumne already bohot kuch kiya hai mere liye. Main tumhari zindagi khatre me nahi daal sakta', he said.

'Sir khatre se khelna to CID walo ka kaam hai. Main thodi panic ho gayi thi par ab bilkul thik hoon. Aur aap ke yaha rehne se mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Aur mujhe pata hai aap ke hote hue mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta', she said.

He looked at her and they shared a brief eye lock.

'Ab so jate hai. Kal bohot saara kaam hai. Good night sir', she said and left.

Daya lay back on his bed thinking. 'Why does Shreya trust him so much? To be honest he had felt relieved that she asked him to stay. He was so used to have her around all the time that the prospect of leaving her had certainly made him uneasy. Par kyu ho raha hai aisa mere saath? Pehle toh kabhi nahi laga aisa...

Even Shreya couldn't sleep for a long time that night.

Her mind was full of thoughts. 'Thank god Daya sir rukne ke liye tayar ho gaye.' She pictured his handsome face and his muscled physique in her mind's eye. She could still feel his muscular arms around her. How safe she felt having him nearby!

'Main ye kya soch rahi hoon? Ho kya gaya hai mujhe?' she thought.

A smile crept on her lips as she remembered her fortune cookie message - 'Love will be found from a past meeting.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Something Unexpected**

Daya and Shreya were on a constant lookout for any clues which would prove Daya innocent. Shreya had so far succeeded in hiding from others Daya's whereabouts.

They had come closer in past few days. They took time to talk and care for each other. They had become emotionally attached to one another.

'Mujhe aadat si ho gayi hai iss zindagi ki... Shreya ki... Ab meri memory wapas nahi bhi aayi toh bhi koi fark nahi padega'. Such thoughts would casually flit across his mind often.

Shreya was sure that she was in love with him.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. His charming smile made her heart melt like butter.

'Bas Daya sir jaldi thik ho jaye... Phir main unhe apne dil ki baat bata dungi', she thought.

One day Shreya came home early.

'Sir aap ne jin do logon pe goli chalayi usme se ek aadmi abhi bhi jinda hai. Aur mujhe shak hai ke usi ne mujhpar hamla kiya tha uss raat. Aur aap sahi the sir woh uss child trafficking wali gang ka khaas aadmi hai. Agar hum use arrest karke CID bureau le jaye to aap par laga iljam zhoot sabit hoga', she said excitedly.

'Wow Shreya bohot accha kaam kiya hai tumne. Par use dhoondenge kaha?' he said.

'Sir mujhe pata chala hai ki aaj kal woh madh island ke paas ek band pade godown me rehta hai. Hum waha jakar use arrest kar sakte hai', she said.

'Toh chalo phir der kis baat ki... Aaj to main chodunga nahi use',said Daya taking his gun.

They both left for their destination determined to catch the culprit.

They reached the godown. It was huge. There was no body in sight. They moved ahead noiselessly till they reached a broken window. Daya peered inside. He saw a man sleeping on the floor his face covered with a cap.

He signalled Shreya and they checked whether there was anybody else inside. But apart from the sleeping man, the godown appeared empty. Daya pushed open the door and they went inside. He awoke instantly due to the noise. He was the same man whom Daya had fired. He panicked on seeing them and started running.

Shreya fired a bullet into air. 'Ruk jao... Nahi to main goli maar dunga', shouted Daya.

The man ran faster.

'Shreya uska picha karo. Main durse raaste se aata hu', said Daya.

Shreya followed him. The man turned left and found himself face to face with Daya. Daya held his collar and slapped him hard.

'Kaha bhaag rahe ho? Ek CID officer se dushmani bohot bhaari padne wali hai bol jaldi... Tune kya kiya uss din', said Daya.

'Saab maro mat saab sab batata hoon', he said.

Shreya was recording this on her mobile.

'Saab uss din jab aapne humpar goli chaliye tab hum dono bach gaye the. Phir maine boss ko call kiya aur kuch din ke liye hum gayab ho gaye. Phir boss ne order diya aapko marne ka isliye uss din jab aap car se jaa rahe the tab hamne aapka accident karwaya. Lekin baad me pata chala ki aap zinda hai aur kisi CID officer ke ghar me reh rahe hai. Isliye uss din hamne inpar hamla kiya', he said.

'Ab tu nahi bachega... Tera wo haal karunga ke tu soch bhi nahi sakta. Tum log masoom baccho ke saath ye sab... Chal bata ab tera boss kaun hai...' said Daya.

But before he could say anything, someone shot him dead.

Both Daya and Shreya hid behind the huge crates firing at the gang. But they were outnumbered three to one. Shreya had already emptied her gun and Daya had only one bullet left. One of the gang members spotted them and he alerted the others. Daya and Shreya ran out into the forest as bullets wheezed past them. They went in deeper and deeper. They could hear footsteps running behind them.

Daya pulled Shreya behind him into the opposite direction and they ran faster. Daya looked back. He couldn't see anyone. They had lost them.

They slowed down a bit and finally stopped at a huge tree.

'Bach gaye... Thank god...' said Shreya clutching side of her stomach.

Daya looked at her. Her lower lip was bleeding

'Tumhe chot lagi hai', he said.

'Kuch nahi sir... Bas choti ki chot hai', she said.

Daya took out his handkerchief and wiped her lip softly.

They both were looking into each other's eyes. He held her face in his hands and started coming closer.

She didn't object.

He was inches away from her and any moment now they would kiss - 'BANG!'

A bullet ricocheted off the tree trunk and another hit Daya straight in the chest.

'Daya sirrrrr', Sheya yelled in terror as Daya collapsed on the ground, shock reflected on his face. She hid behind the tree. She was in state of panic. With trembling hands she dialled a number on her cell phone. 'Hello Purvi...' she spoke.

**An hour later, At the Hospital**

'Sir aap please shant ho jayiye... Kuch nahi hoga use...'

'Ye kounsi nai musibat aa gayi ab Abhijeet...'

'Accha hua Shreya thi uske saath...'

Daya could her murmur of voices around him.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw everybody's worried faces staring at him.

'Abhijeet... Muskaan...' were the first words he uttered.

Muskaan was teary eyed.

'Daya tumhe sab kuch yaad aa gaya? Thank god tum thik ho.', she said.

'Daya yaar tum thik ho na? Kitne pareshan the hum sab tumhare liye. Thank god Shreya thi aur hum bhi sahi waqt pe nahi pohochte to na jane kya hota', said Abhijeet teary eyed.

'Yaar main thik hoon. Tum chinta mat karo', said Daya.

Then everyone took turns to meet him.

Shreya stood in the corner watching them. She decided she would meet him later.

'Chalo accha hai... Ab Daya sir thik bhi ho gaye aur unke upar ka khoon ka iljam bhi mit gaya. Ab sirf ek important baat reh gayi hai', said Freddy to lighten the mood.

'Kounsi baat Freddy?' asked sachin.

'Daya sir aur Muskaan ki engagement!' said Freddy.

Muskaan blushed. Daya smiled at her. Everyone rejoiced.

Shreya froze in her place. She felt as if the floor beneath her feet was falling. She couldn't believe what she had heard just a moment ago. Daya sir and Muskaan were getting engaged? How was that possible? She moved out of the room trying hard to control her tears.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Tum Daya se mili nahi? Aaj sirf tumhari wajah se Daya pe lage sare ilzam jhooth sabit hue hai', said Tarika.

'Daya sir aur Muskaan ka kya rishta hai?' asked Shreya unable to stop herself.

Tarika gave her a surprised look.

'Wo pyar karte hai ek dusre se. Unki engagement date bhi fix ho gayi thi par uske pehle Daya ka accident ho gaya. Uske aage to tum sab janti ho', said Tarika.

Shreya was shattered completely. She didn't know how to react.

Just then Abhijeet and ACP Pradyuman walked towards them.

'Maine doctor se baat kar li hai. Daya ab bilkul thik hai. Use sab yaad hai. Kal use discharge bhi mil jayega.' said ACP.

'Shreya tumne jo kuch bhi kiya Daya ke liye uske liye thank you. Aaj sirf tumhari wajah se Daya thik hai', said Abhijeet.

'Mujhe bohot gussa aaya tha tumne Daya ke baare me humse jhooth bola lekin tumhara irada kisiko nuksan pohochane ka nahi tha. I am really proud of you Shreya. Aur jaao Daya se mil lo', ACP sir said smiling at her.

With a heavy heart she entered his room. Nobody else was present. She approached him and their eyes met. Memories flooded back to him. She was so close that day ...

_Iss lamhe ko rok doon..._

_Yaa main khud ko is mein_

_jhonk doon..._

_Kya karun... kya karun..._

_kya karun..._

_Iss lamhe... main kuchh bhi jaanu na_

_Naina naina laage... Naina naina lage..._

_Tose naina jab se mile_

_Tose naina jab se mile_

_Bann gaye silsile_

_Bann gaye silsile_

They kept staring at each other without uttering a word.

Finally Shreya asked, 'Aap thik toh hai na sir?'

'Haan. Aur ye sirf tumhari wajah se hua hai. Thank you', said Daya.

'Nahi sir maine kuch nahi kiya hai. Apse pyar karne wale kitne log hai yaha. Unki duaon ki wajah se aap thik ho gaye hai', said Shreya bitterly.

He didn't know what to say. He could feel hurt in her voice.

'Sir main ab chalti hoon. Aap rest kijiye', said Shreya and turned to leave.

He held her hand. 'Shreya thodi der ruk jao please', said Daya.

Her heart fluttered like a butterfly. But before she could say anything, Muskaan came inside. Daya left her hand.

'Oh Shreya tum yaha ho. Sab tumhara wait kar rahe hai neeche. Thank you Daya ke paas rukne ke liye. Really sweet of you. Tum bureau chali jao. Thak gayi hogi. Main aaj yahi rukne wali hoon Daya ke saath', she said.

'Haan... Okay', said Shreya and went out.

After reaching the staircase she realised she had forgotten her mobile inside. She went back again and opened the door slightly.

'I missed you Daya. Mujhe pata hai humara pyar hi tumhe iss musibat se bahar le aaya hai', she heard Muskaan say.

She knocked and went inside.

'Arey Shreya kya hua?' asked Muskaan.

'Woh... Mera mobile reh gaya tha...' she said picking up her cell phone.

She almost ran towards the washroom and broke down. Her heart was shattered.

'Ye sab kya ho gaya? Daya sir... Main aapse bohot pyar karti hu... Par aap kabhi mere nahi ho sakte... Aur isme kisiki bhi galti nahi hai... Shayad hamara ek hona mere naseeb me nahi hai...' she said tears sliding down her cheeks.

_A/N - How was it? I might post next chapter a bit late. Got exam results next week... So won't be able to write with all the tension around. Wish me luck! And do review... :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 - Be my Valentine**

A few days later, on a lazy Sunday afternoon, Daya and Abhijeet were chatting in his house.

Daya: Abhijeet main kuch confess karna chahta hoon aaj tumhare saamne.

Abhijeet: Confess? Kya baat hai Daya?

Daya: Shreya ke baare me tumhara kya khayal hai?

Abhijeet: Bohot intelligent hai. Aur jitni tough hai utni hi emotional bhi lagti hai. Waise uske kaam se sab bohot impressed hai. Par ye achanak tum Shreya ke baare me kyu puch rahe ho?

Daya: Wo... Baat ye hai ki jab main Shreya ke saath reh raha tha tab humne bohot kareeb se jaan liya ek dusre ko. Abhijeet main... Main pyar karta hoon usse.

Abhijeet: Kya? Daya tum hosh me to ho? Ye kya bol rahe ho tum? Pyar Shreya se?

Daya: Haan. Tumhe sunkar ajeeb lagega. Par bohot alag aur accha mehsoos hota hai uske saath... Jo kisike ke saath reh kar nahi hua aaj tak. Bohot sweet aur innocent hai woh. She is such a pure soul!

Abhijeet: Daya par Muskaan! Uska kya?

Daya: Mujhe lagta tha ki main Muskaan se pyar karta hoon. Par Shreya sr milne ke baad mujhe ye ehsaas hua ki Muskaan meri bohot acchi dost ho sakti par pyar... Nahi Muskaan kabhi nahi...

Matlab agar Shreya agar meri aakhon ke saamne nahi hai ya phir koi khatre me hai to main bohot jyada pareshan hota hoon... Jo aaj tak maine Muskaan ke liye kabhi mehsus nahi kiya. Aise lagta hai use har buri cheez se bachau aur wo hamesha mere saath

rahe. Tum nahi jante humne ek saath bohot time spend kiya aur utna hi enjoy kiya hai use.

Abhijeet was staring open mouthed at Daya while he was talking.

'Kya dekh rahe ho Abhijeet? React toh karo!' said Daya.

'Daya yaar tum toh bilkul mere jaise ban gaye! Ye flirt aur pyar vyar ki baatein tere muh se sunne me bohot ajeeb lag raha hai. Senior Inspector Daya itna romantic! Main sapne me bhi kabhi soch nahi sakta tha ye', said Abhijeet.

'Ab kya karoon yaar... Mujhe bhi yakeen nahi ho raha', said Daya.

'Par kya Muskaan ye sab accept kar payegi? Uski kya galti hai Daya? Jab ye use pata chalega tab pata nahi kya hoga', said Abhijeet.

'Haan... Pata hai mujhe... Bohot guilty feel ho raha hai par main Muskaan ko kabhi khush nahi rakh paunga... Mujhe usse jald se jald baat karni hi hogi', said Daya.

'Yaar main khush hun tere liye. Shreya acchi ladki hai. Lekin tune Shreya ko batayi ki nahi apne dil ki baat', said Abhijeet.

'Nahi... Par kal agla hafte bataunga... Valentine's Day par', said Daya.

'Oho... Not bad Daya... bata de use... Aage jo hoga wo dekh lenge', said Abjijeet patting him on the back.

Shreya was trying her best to avoid Daya. She would talk to him only for work and wouldn't look into his eye. He knew she was doing it on purpose.

He planned to talk to her on Valentine's Day.

**14th Feb, evening 7.30 pm**

Shreya was bored to the core. ACP sir had left them early and she had nothing to do in spite of having an entire evening to her.

'Ding Dong!' Her doorbell rang.

'Abhi kaun ho sakta hai?' she thought.

She opened the door and there he was!

Dressed in black jeans and a black fitting shirt which revealed his well-built torso. He held a bunch of red roses in his hand. He looked so handsome with clean shaven face and wore that killer smile which made her go weak at her knees.

'Sir... Aa... Aap yaha?' she muttered a rosy flush creeping on her cheeks.

He stared at her. She looked so hot even in a simple jeans and Shirt.

She felt his scrutiny and became a little self-conscious.

'Sir andar aayein na pls...' she said avoiding his eyes.

He came inside and locked the door.

'Ye tumhare liye. Waise tumse thode kam sundar hai par phir bhi', he said offering her the rose bunch and smiling at her.

She blushed crimson and took it.

Oh god his words! They made her heart flutter.

'Thank you sir... Main Coffee banati hu aapke liye. Baithiye na', she said.

She rushed into the kitchen to escape his penetrating stare.

Daya smiled to himself. 'Aaj to tumhe manakar hi rahunga main Shreya', he thought and tiptoed into the kitchen.

He moved close behind her and she could actually feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck.

She felt a sudden but very pleasant tingling sensation creep down her spine. He put one hand on hers as she stirred his coffee and another on her shoulder.

She shuddered and inhaled deeply.

'Chodo mujhe... K...kya kar rahe ho?',she asked.

'Bohot dino se main dekh raha hun tum mujhe avoid kar rahi ho. Kaam ke alava baat nahi karti ho mujhse. Mere liye bilkul bhi time nahi hai tumhare paas aaj kal. Isliye socha aaj tumhare ghar hi chala jau', he said tightening his grip around her shoulder.

'Aisa ku... Kuch nahi hai', she said nervously.

He removed her hairclip gently and her hair fell down on her shoulders. She shivered.

'Daya sir chodiye mujhe please...'she said and pushed him away.

He caught her wrist and pulled her closer. He could feel warmth radiating from her body.

'Shreya tum pyar karti ho na mujse? Sach bata do mujhe', said Daya.

'Nahi... Aap jayiye yaha se...'She said trying to free herself.

'Jhooth... Phir jhooth bol rahi ho tum...' he said.

'I love you Shreya... Tum bohot jyada important ho mere liye. Mujhe pata tum bhi mujse pyar karti ho', he said cupping her face.

A tear slipped down her cheek. Her eyes bore into his. He loosened his grip and moved away a bit giving her a chance to pull away, but she didn't. He gently pressed his lips to hers and they shared a tender kiss. A moment later, he attacked her lips aggressively and she responded with same passion. His touch sent electric sparks down her body.

Now she pushed him away and ran into her darkened bedroom laughing heartily.

'Shreya ruko... Tum toh', said Daya and followed her.

He lit the lamp and locked the bedroom door.

'Bohot shararti ho gayi ho tum. Ek baar mere haath lag jao phir dekh lunga tumhe', he said.

'Accha pehle pakad ke toh dikhaye', she said naughtily.

The cat and mouse game went on for a few minutes.

'aaaahhhh!', shreya stopped suddenly holding her twisted ankle. Daya held her quickly and made her sit on the bed.

'Kya jaroorat hai thi bhagne ki... Ruko... Ab chup chap baitho yaha', he said.

She watched him lovingly as he massaged her ankle gently and moved it in circular direction.

'Lo ho gaya', he said.

She placed her palm on his face. 'Kitni care karte hai aap meri. Thank you', she said.

'Sirf thank you? Mujhe jo sunna hai woh keh do jaldi se.' he said.

'Jee Nahi... Itni aasani se nahi milega aapko kuch bhi', she said.

'Hmmm... toh kya isse kaam ho jayega?', he asked holding beautiful diamond earrings in front of her.

'Daya ye sab kisliye? Kitna mehenga hoga ye', she said.

'Wo sab chodo. Pasand aayi na tumhe?' he asked.

'Haan bohot sundar hai', she said her eyes shining.

'Toh ab jaldi isse aur sundar bana do', he said.

'Matlab?' she asked.

'Pehenke dikhao mujhe', he said.

She blushed and went to the mirror to wear the earrings. He moved over to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back against his body. He brushed her hair over her left shoulder and lowered his head to kiss the side of her neck.

He kissed her left ear using the tip of his tongue to gently caress the delicate area behind her ear lobe. He drew the lobe into his mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned. His hands moved across her stomach and hips, softly massaging there. He placed his chin on her shoulder. 'Shreya ab keh do jo mujhe sunna hai', he said.

'Haan... Par aapko kya sunna hai?' she asked innocently.

'Accha to tumhe nahi pata?' he asked.

'Nahi', she said.

'Thik nai to mujhe apni tarah se samjhana padega tumhe', he said.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

'Daya sir... Ye kya...' she said but he silenced her with a kiss. He pinned her down with his weight and there was a wild look in his eyes.

'Daya I love you...' she said.

He smiled. 'Toh tumhe pata chal hi gaya', he said.

'Aapko nahi pata main kab se iss pal ka intejar kar rahi thi', she said smiling at him.

He settled beside her planted wet kisses on her neck. He had a wild look in his eyes.

'Daya...' said Shreya nervously.

'Main kuch nahi karunga... Don't worry', he said immediately.

'Daya I am sorry', she said.

'Kisliye? I can understand Main bhi wahi chahta hoon jo tum chahti ho Shreya', he said.

'Daya par Muskaan aur aap toh...'she said.

'Shreya main tumse pyar karta hoon. Mere aur Muskaan ke beech jo kuch bhi hai wo main aaj tak samaj nahi paya. Par tumse milne ke baad pata chala ki pyar kya hota hai. Wo feeling maine Muskaan ke liye kabhi mehsus nahi ki. Aur Muskaan aur mere beech aisa kuch bhi nahi hua tha...tum samaj rahi ho na... Tum wo pehli ladki ho jisse me itna kareeb hoon... Trust Me.', he said.

'I trust you. Par jab ye Muskaan ko pata chal jayega tab kya hoga? Wo kaise accept karegi ye sab? Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai. Sab thik hoga na? Aap dur toh nahi jahenge na mujhse?' she said.

'Main baat karunga usse. Tum fikr mat karo. Aur main tumhe chodkar kabhi nahi jaunga. Hum hamesha saath rahenge', he said.

She hugged him tightly.

Both had contented smiles on their faces. But they didn't know that a storm was making its way towards them at a lightning speed.

_A/N - CID has crossed all stupidity limits these days. Every month they have either a ghost story or some wild animal story (not to forget the poor animation). They have lost it completely. We are not here to watch animals and ghosts. I mean we have many better horror genre shows and wildlife channels to watch. Have they forgotten that CID is a crime show? Yesterday's episode was so dumb. I mean Daya vs Shark? Even a superman won't be able to beat it. They should show something bit realistic! I miss old CID soooooo much._

_And why do they give such dumb dialogues to Freddy? It's okay with Pankaj. I don't like him anyway. But Freddy is pretty senior and such stupid acts don't suit him. When will our cops grow up as a character?_

_So I have stopped watching CID from this week. The show doesn't have anything interesting to offer these days. No dareya being the first reason. And even the abhirika scenes in the lab are same! I can tell what the next dialogue would be._

_Instead of watching the show, I am pretty happy reading stories on FF!_

_Phewww... Enough of my blabber now... You guys don't forget to review... :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – Exposed**

When Daya came home it was 10 pm. He was happy the way the day had turned out. The proposal had turned out to be an easy task. He drank some water and went to his room.

A long mirror stood in front of his king size bed. He looked into the mirror. He couldn't recognize the person who stared back at him. He touched his face. Who is he? What does he do? So many questions... He felt so lost... What was happening to him? Why couldn't he remember anything? He strained his memory. But it was as if every thought in his brain had been wiped clean.

'Riiiinnngggg!' he came out of his thoughts by ringing of a telephone.

He picked up the receiver.

'Daya kaha the tum? Maine kitni baar phone kiya tumhe!' came Muskaan's shrill voice.

'Sorry Muskaan... Wo kuch kaam tha', said Daya his identity coming back to him suddenly.

'Kaam! Tumhe kaam ke alava kuch bhi dikhai nahi deta. Aaj Valentine's Day hai Daya. At least aaj toh hame milna chahiye tha na', said Muskaan.

'Please Muskaan... Main bohot thak gaya hun. Kya hum kal baat kar sakte hai?' said Daya.

And before she could reply he replaced the receiver.

'Ye kya ho raha hai mere saath? Mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha tha?' thought Daya.

This had never happened to him before. 'Shayad main kuch jyada hi kaam kar raha hun. Stress ki wajah se hua hoga. Ya phir mere accident se koi connection ho sakta hai shayad. Lekin aisa hota toh doctor ne mujhe bataya hota.' he thought. He decided to forget all about it and went off to sleep.

**Two days Later, CID Bureau**

It was Pankaj's birthday and he was going to give a dinner party to the entire team. Everybody had already left. Shreya was waiting for Daya. He arrived a few minutes later.

'Bye daya sir...Raat ko dinner pe milte hai', she said with a naughty smile.

She got up to leave and passed him when he held her hand,'kya kaha tumne? Sir?'

'Haan aap mere senior jo hai', she said.

He pushed her to the nearby wall keeping his hands on either side of her.

'Mujhe sir kehne par kya punishment hai pata hai na tumhe?'

Shreya (blushing badly): Sir please, ye kya kar rahe hai aap... Hum bureau me hai... Aap apne juniors' ke saath aise batamezee nahi kar sakte... Mai ACP sir se apki complaint karungi'

'Oh I see! Tum meri complaint karogi? Lekin madam main nahi darta. Aur tum ek baat samajh lo ki main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon tumhare saath. Sirf mujhe hi toh haq hai. Tum kaho to abhi ek trial de doon?', he asked.

'Daya nahi... Please...' said Shreya.

But a moment later she felt his breath in her ear and a smile spread across her face as she felt his lips gently touch her neck.

'Daya koi dekh lega' she said her voice wavering slightly.

'Mmn', Daya muttered. He was having difficulty forming a coherent thought at that moment, but something told him that they'd better stop; a thought he quickly pushed out of his mind as his libido still seemed to be in control.

'Daya koi aa raha hai' she said finally pushing him away.

Daya smiled and asked,' Toh kaisa laga?'

She couldn't meet his eyes but then she did something very much unexpected. She came closer to him and kissed him on his cheek, 'Chaliye bohot late ho raha hai.'

She ran towards the exit but stopped abruptly seeing someone. Daya looked at the person standing in the doorway.

'Muskaan tum yaha?' he asked.

'Daya ye sab kya hai?' asked Muskaan in a shrill voice.

'Dekho main...' began Daya.

'Tum iske saath kya kar rahe the...?' she asked wide eyed.

'Muskaan main aur Shreya ek dusre se pyar karte hai. Mere aur tumhare beech jo kuch bhi tha wo main aaj tak samajh nai paya. Par wo pyar nahi tha. Mujhe maaf kardo... Main jaanta hoon maine tumhe bohot hurt kiya hai. Par iss rishtey koi bhi khush nahi reh payega.' said Daya.

'Daya ye kya bakwas hai? Ye kal aayi hui ladki hamare beech kaha se aa gayi? Aur tum itni aasani se ye keh rahe ho? Tumhe sharam nahi aati mujhse shaadi ka vaada karke dusri ladki ke saath romance karte hue?',she yelled.

'Muskaan please aisi baat nahi hai par... I am sorry... Please maaf kardo mujhe... Mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha tha tumhe ye sab kaise bataun par ab tumhe sacchai pata chal hi gayi hai toh... I am really sorry', said Daya.

Shreya was watching silently. Tears were falling continuously. She didn't know what to say. She knew only she was responsible for this situation.

'Muskaan... I am sorry... Ye sab meri wajah se ho raha hai', shreya began.

'Shut up! Muh band rakho tumhara. Tum jaisi ladki aaj tak nahi dekhi maine. Aaj sirf tumhari wajah se Daya aise behave kar raha hai. Woh itna insensitive kabhi nahi tha. Besharam! Tum mujse baat karne ki himmat bhi kaise kar sakti ho? Hamari zindagi barbaad kar di tune!' shouted Muskaan.

Shreya broke down completely.

'Stop it Muskaan! Jo kuch bhi hua usme Shreya ki koi galti nahi hai. Jo bhi kehna hai mujhse kaho', said Daya.

'Ab bacha hi kya hai kehne ke liye? Sirf ek sawal ka jawab do mujhe. Is sab me meri kya galti thi? Kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa? Maine to sirf saccha pyar kiya hai tumse... Tumne itna bada dhokha kyu kiya mere saath?' demanded Muskaan.

Daya kept quiet. He had no words. He felt extremely guilty. 'Muskaan tumhari koi galti nahi hai. Shayad yahi hamari destiny hai', he said finally.

Muskaan laughed.

'How convenient! Khud ki tarafdari bohot acchi kar lete ho. ye bhi Shreya ne hi sikhaya hoga. Na jaane aur kitne aadmiyon ke saath rahi hai ye pehle', said Muskaan throwing Shreya a disgusted look.

'Muskaan!' shouted Daya and raised his hand to slap her but she held it firmly.

'Tum mujhpar haath uthaoge Daya?' asked Muskaan.

'Main majboor hoon. Tum kuch bhi bol rahi ho. Shreya ke character par bolne ka tumhe koi haq nahi hai. Tum nahi janti use',said Daya.

'Bohot confident ho uske baare me. Ek raat me kaafi kuch jaan gaye', she said.

Daya had had too much.

'Muskaan tum...' he began.

'Bas kijiye aap dono. Bohot ho gaya. Galti sirf meri hai. Aap dono ladna band kijiye', said Shreya.

'Tum mujhe mat batao kya karna hai aur kya nahi. Aur sahi kaha tumne. Galti sirf tumhari hai. Chodungi nahi main tumhe. Dekhna tum... Kabhi khush nahi hone dungi tumhe... I mean it! I hate you Shreya!' said Muskaan with utmost hatred and stormed out of the bureau.

Shreya wiped her tears.

Daya rushed to her side placed his hand on her Shoulder. 'Shreya meri baat suno... Dhyan mat do uske taraf... Don't worry sab thik ho jayega', said Daya.

Shreya jerked his hand away.

'Sir please mujhe akela chod dijiye', she said and left the bureau.

Daya sat down at his desk. Everything had been ruined. He was too saddened. How happy they were a few days ago!

He didn't know how long he sat there. He checked his phone to see the time. It was 9 pm. He saw several missed calls of his colleagues. He messaged Abhijeet that he was busy and won't be able to join them. Suddenly panic overtook grief.

'Shreya... Kaha hogi aur kis haal me? Usse sabse jyada meri jaroorat hai abhi... Mujhe use akela nahi chodna chahiye tha. Hope woh thik hogi', he thought.

He wiped his sweaty face and rushed out of the bureau.

Shreya's house was in total darkness. He knocked thrice. 'Shreya please darwaja kholo... Mujhe pata hai tum andar ho', he shouted.

Nobody responded.

'Shreya mujhe baat karni hai tumse... Dekho isi waqt bahar aa jao nahi toh main darwaja tod dunga!' he said.

'Daya ap chale jayiye yaha se. Mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai', answered Shreya from inside.

'Thik hai mere paas aur koi raasta nahi hai', he said and mustered all his strength to break the door.

But no wonder how much he tried, he couldn't break it. This had happened for the first time in his life. He cursed his fate under his breath and sat down dejected by her door.

Hours passed. Shreya thinking Daya had left opened the door at about 11.30 pm. She was shocked to find Daya on the floor with his eyes closed resting his head on the side wall. Guilt flushed her face. She sat down beside him and cupped his face.

'Daya aap abhi tak yaha?' she said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. 'Toh kya karu? Tumne to mujhe baat karne ka mauka hi nahi diya', he said.

The dam in her heart broke again and she rested her head on his chest crying like a small kid lost in a huge crowd. He hugged her as tightly as possible. She dug her nails into his back and he winced in pain. 'Shreya... Relax... Main hoon na tumhare saath... Sab thik hai', he crooned in her ear.

She loosened her grip a bit.

'Rona band karo please', he said kissing tears off her face. He realised they were still in the passage outside her house.

'Chalo andar chalte hai', he said and led her inside closing the door behind them.

He held her close. 'Shreya ye kya pagalpan hai? Kyu itni takleef de rahi ho khud ko? Tumhe pata hai na tumhe aise dekh kar mujhe kitna dukh hota hai?' he said.

'Daya I am sorry... Main bohot upset ho gayi thi. Bohot guilty lag raha hai mujhe. Main bohot buri hoon', she said sobbing.

'Sshhh', said Daya kissing her forehead. 'Ekdam Chup. Tumhari koi galti nahi hai samjhi tum? Infact kisiki bhi galti nahi hai. Aur Shreya All is fair in love. Main ye maanta hoon. Koi bhi apni kismat nahi badal sakta.' he said.

'Par Muskaan mujhse bohot naraj hai. Aur usne kaha ki wo mujhe kabhi khush nahi hone degi. Kahi meri wajah se usne aapko kuch...' she said fear clearly visible in her eyes.

'Shreya ye sab bakwaas hai. Aur tum kab se darne lagi? Wo hamara kuch nai kar sakti. Aur main tumhe kaise kuch hone dunga?' he said.

'I love you Daya.' she said.

'Love you too', he said.

'Accha bas ab iske baarein me koi baat nahi karenge ok? Chalo mai tumhare liye chai banata hoon', he said.

'Aap? Nahi main banati hoon', said Shreya.

'Are kya problem hai? Mujhe bohot acchi chai banani aati hai. Tum baitho yaha. Main abhi aaya', he said and proceeded towards the kitchen.

Shreya relaxed a bit. Daya made her sleep on her bed. She held his wrist tightly. He sat besides her running his hands through her silky hair. When she slept finally after an hour, he went out and slept on the sofa in her living room.

_A/N - Done with Chapter 7! I haven't checked for errors so please bear with grammatical or spelling mistakes if any!_

_Good Night all!_

_A request to all Dareya writers - If possible please write or Update a Dareya story for 14th Feb...:)_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - Trust me... Trust me not.**

**The next day, CID bureau**

Daya, Abhijeet and Nikhil were working on their computers when ACP Pradyuman burst into the bureau fuming.

ACP: Daya, Abhijeet tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Daya: Sir... Wo pichli wali case ke evidence ki list bana rahe hai hum.

ACP: Tumhe pata hai na ki ek khoon hua hai aur ek aadmi ki laash island pe hone ki sambhavna hai?

Abhijeet: Haan sir... Abhi pata chala.

ACP: To tumhe nahi lagta ki tumhe waha jana chahiye?

Daya: Sir par laash mili nahi hai. Aur hamara shak hai ki ye koi prank call hai. Humne puchtach ki hai. Koi suspicious baat nahi hai.

ACP: Tum aur Abhijeet aur teen logon ko lekar jao waha aur dhoondo. Mera order hai.

Daya: Sir lekin...

ACP: Daya mere paas phaltu ki baatein karne ke liye time nahi hai. Bohot kaam hai mere paas.

Daya gave Abhijeet an angry look.

Abhijeet: Sir aap DCP sir se milke aa rahe hai kya?

ACP: Haan... Tumhare DCP sir ne hi kaha hai waha jane ke liye. Tum log meri baat to sunte nahi ho. Kam se kam unki order toh follow karo.

Daya opened his mouth to interrupt but Abhijeet kicked him under the table.

Abhijeet: Ok sir hum dekh lenge. Nikhil jara Shreya aur Purvi ko leke aao neeche. Hame crime scene pe jaana hai.

ACP went back to his cabin muttering to himself.

Daya: Kounsa crime scene? Kuch nahi milne wala waha pe! DCP sir ka gussa humpe kyu...

Abhijeet: Daya please... Aaj marwaoge yaar tum...Unka mood already bohot kharab hai. Aaj toh lagta hai bohot bada hungama hua hai DCP sir ke office me... Hamari baatein sun li na to naukri se nikal denge hame. Tum do minute chup rehne ka kya loge?

Daya: Abhi forensic lab me jake Taarika ko propose karo.

Abhijeet: Kya? Daya tu bhi na...

Both shared a hearty laugh.

Daya:Chalo chalte hai.

They came down and found Purvi, Nikhil and Shreya waiting for them. Everyone sat in the car except Daya. He seemed to be lost in some thought.

'Daya yaar jaldi baitho gadi me', said Abhijeet.

Daya looked at him. 'Kyu? Kaha jaana hai?' he asked.

Everybody looked at him surprised. 'Kaha matlab? Abhi toh ACP sir ne bataya na ki island pe jaana hai', said Abhijeet.

'Accha... Kab bataya sir ne? Mujhe ye pata hi nahi tha... Anyway chalo...' said Daya and sat in the car.

Abhijeet was looking at him with a slightly worried expression. 'Daya kya baat hai? Tum thik toh ho na?' he asked.

'Haan yaar mujhe kya hoga? Chalo', said Daya.

Abhijeet smiled lightly and they drove off.

Their search on the island continued till evening with no results. They were exhausted and were seeking a place to rest for the night. Storm clouds hovered overhead. Big drops of rain began coming down.

'Oh no ye barish ko bhi abhi aana tha?' said Abhijeet.

'Aur mobile ka network bhi nahi mil raha. Ab sir ko kaise inform karenge?' said Shreya.

'Kaha phasa diya ACP sir ne!' said Daya.

They put on their coats and continued their journey further. Rain grew heavier. Darkness was settling in.

**After some time** -

Nikhil: Sir lagta hai aaj raat jungle me hi rukna padega... Barish to rukne ka naam hi nai le rahi he...

Abhijeet: Ha lagta to aise hi hai... Par iss tez barish me rukenge kaha?

Daya: yaar abhijeet, waha aage ek gadi dikhai de rahi he... Chalo chalke dekhte hai...

(Daya, Shreya, Purvi, abhijeet, &amp; Nikhil walk towards the old car)

Abhijeet: Wah Daya kya jagah dhoondi hai! Aaj ki rehne ki problem solve ho gayi... Subah hone tak yahi rukte hai... Chalo sab... The front glass was smashed and the front doors were bent inside. There was no scope for accommodating in the front. Purvi and nikhil sat down facing each other; resting their backs on the rear doors. Abhijeet settled on left rear seat. There was another small seat opposite him.

Daya: ab yaha pe do log kaise baithenge?

Abhijeet: ab tum dono thoda adjust karlo yaar daya... Itni mushkil se gadi mili hai iss jungle me...

(Shreya goes in first followed by daya. There is so little space that Daya has to lean over one side of Shreya to make space for both of them... They both are feeling very shy &amp; awkward)

Abhijeet :( with a naughty smile) ye hui na baat... Jagah ho gayi dono ke liye...

Daya gave abhi an I- WILL - KILL - YOU look.

Abhijeet: Are daya tumhe to mujhe thank you bolna chahiye aur tum gusse se dekh rahe ho!

Daya: Thank you kis liye?

Abhijeet: Dekho na ye jungle bhi maine tum dono ke liye kitna romantic bana diya...

Both purvi and nikhil giggled.

Daya: Abhijeet mai to tumhe baad me dekh lunga...

Abhijeet: yaar daya agar tum awkward ho rahe ho aur tujhe shreya nai chahiye to mai aa jata hu uski jagah pe... Mujhe koi problem nai hai...

Nikhil &amp; Purvi burst out laughing.

Daya: Nai uski koi jaroorat nai he... Shreya hi thik he... Aur tum dono kyu has rahe ho... Chalo so jao sab log...

Shreya closed her eyes blushing. When she was sure that everyone was asleep, she rested her head on Daya's chest.

Daya smiled lightly and squeezed her hand. They soon drifted off to sleep.

**Next Day morning**

Everybody woke up as sunlight penetrated onto their faces through broken windows of the car. Abhijeet's phone rang. 'Lagta hai range mil gayi. ACP sir ka phone hai', he said. He received the call and spoke to ACP for a few minutes.

'Daya tum aur Shreya aur aage jao. 4 - 5 kilometres ki doori par ye jungle khatam hota hai. Wahi ACP sir tumhara intejar kar rahe hai. Mujhe, Nikhil aur Purvi ko headquarters bulaya hai. Case ke kaafi leads mile hai sir ko.' said Abhijeet.

They parted ways and Daya and Shreya reached the end of the jungle. They saw ACP Pradyuman waiting with Muskaan.

Daya: Sir jungle me toh kuch nahi mila hume.

ACP: Haan. Abhijeet ne bataya mujhe. Yaha se thoda aage ek band pada godown hai. Waha kuch na kuch to jaroor milega. Ye drug smuggling ka case hai. Hame bohot saare evidences mile hai. Hame abhi uss godown me jake dhoondna hoga.

Shreya: Sir lekin uss laash ka kya?

ACP: Laash bhi mil jayegi. Kab tak chupi rahegi hamari nazaro se?

Aur haan aaj raat ek bohot badi party hai uss drug dealer ki. Hame pata chala hai ki 10 crore ki deal hone wali hai. Tum logon ko uss party me jana hoga.

Daya: Thik hai sir. Abhi yahan pe dekhte hai kya milta hai.

**Same Day evening, at the party**

All CID officers looked fabulous in their outfits. They were on a constant lookout for any suspicious activity speaking into their Bluetooth devices often. They were enjoying the evening as well.

Pretty ladies stood in groups chatting merrily. Men discussed their business affairs. Clinking of Champagne glasses and cutlery added colour to the evening. Suddenly music filled the air and one by one the guest couples took to the dance floor.

Shreya, Purvi, Tarika and Muskaan were standing in the centre of the hall talking. Shreya glanced at the entrance and she saw Daya enter. As his gaze collided with her, her face glowed. She turned his back to him. Daya straightened his tie and walked through the crowded dance floor towards them. He approached them and stood well outside their circle.

'May I have this dance?' he asked forwarding his hand towards Muskaan. Shreya looked up at him surprised. He did not look at her. His face was blank. He was acting as if he didn't recognize her. Even Muskaan was a bit surprised in the beginning but then she put her hand into his and winked at Shreya. Daya smiled at her and led her to the dance floor. Purvi and Tarika were staring at her. 'Shreya Daya sir aur tumhare beech sab thik hai na?' asked Purvi.

'Haan... Koi problem nahi Purvi', said Shreya unable to look at them. She excused herself and stood in a corner. Jealousy coursed through her veins as she watched them dancing. He had both his hands around her waist and hers around his neck. They were laughing about something. She looked away.

'Daya itne ajeeb kyu behave kar rahe hai? Kahi meri koi baat ka bura toh nahi maan gaye? Lekin dance karne ke liye sirf Muskaan hi mili unko? Tarika, Purvi ya aur koi ladki kyu nahi? Ya phir ye Muskaan ki koi chal toh nahi?' thought Shreya.

She felt so much hurt.

'Stop it Shreya! Tu duty pe hai! Ye sab sochne ka ye sahi waqt nahi', she scolded herself.

She went back to the party avoiding looking at the dance floor completely. The drug deal was supposed to take place late in the night. The prime suspects weren't there yet. Shreya went to dine with Tarika and Purvi. She scanned the crowd often but Daya and Muskaan were nowhere to be seen.

As Shreya was returning from the used plates counter, she saw a shadow. She stopped on her tracks and squinted into the darkness. A man was walking towards a path which led towards sea facing cliff. It was only a few miles away from the party location. The person quickened his pace and disappeared into the darkness. Shreya looked around her but nobody was present.

'Mujhe jakar dekhna chahiye... Ho sakta hai hame jinki talaash hai ye wahi aadmi ho. Baad me kisiko message bhej dungi', thought Shreya and she followed the trail which the person had taken.

She walked for about half an hour treading slowly on the mud and gravel. Nobody was in sight. But she knew she was going in the right direction. She reached the bottom of the cliff; the sound of splashing of the waves could be heard. She climbed a bit and reached the top of the cliff.

The person had vanished. 'Ye gayab kaha ho gaya? Main uske piche hi aayi thi!' thought Shreya. She faced seawards inhaling the salty air. Suddenly she felt a steel gun point on her temple. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Muskaan.

She was smiling.

'Game over Shreya! Tumhari laash kabhi nahi milegi kisiko. Saara intejam ho chuka hai. Ab maut aur tumhare beech bas thodi hi doori hai.' said Muskaan

'Ye kya kar rahi ho Muskaan? Hum yaha drug dealer ko pakadne aaye hai. Maine kisiko dekha tha yaha. Uska picha karte karte aayi thi main yaha tak', said Shreya.

'Ye tumhari bakwaas tumhare paas hi rakhna. Drug dealer ko pakadne ke liye bohot CID officers hai party me. Tum tumhari fikr karo. Get ready to die Shreya!' said Muskaan keeping her fingers on the trigger.

'Muskaan ruko!' came a familiar voice.

Shreya felt relieved as she saw Daya walking towards them.

'Daya tum? Yaha kya kar rahe ho?' asked Muskaan.

Daya took the gun from her hand. 'Tumhe hi dhoond raha tha. Aur ye tum kya kar rahi thi? Shreya ko abhi markar kya fayda? Aur use marne ka haq sirf mera hai!' said Daya.

A stony silence surrounded her. Shreya didn't believe what she heard. 'Daya ye aap kya keh rahe hai?' she asked in a shaky voice. Daya laughed hard. An evil laugh. Muskaan shared his laughter too.

'Tumhe kya laga? Ye pyar sach tha? Sirf natak kar raha tha main tumhare saath. Tum CID officer kaise ban gayi? Itna bhi pata nahi chala tumhe!' he said.

'Daya please ye sab majak hai na? Please kahiye ke ye sach nahi hai!' said Shreya now crying uncontrollably.

'Majak! Isse ye majak lag raha hai!' said Muskaan guffawing.

Daya pulled Muskaan closer. 'Main isse pyar karta hoon tumse nahi Shreya. Aur daro mat hum abhi nahi marenge tumhe! Tumne jo kiya hai uski saja itni aasan nahi hogi! Pehle meri aur Muskaan ki shaadi hogi tumhare aankhon ke saamne aur phir tumhari maut!' said Daya.

'Kya kiya hai maine Daya? Bataiye mujhe!' shouted Shreya.

But Daya didn't reply. He and Muskaan left still laughing heartily.

Shreya sat down in shock. 'Daya don't do this to me please... Main nahi jee paungi... Ye kyu kar rahe hai aap? Damn! Kya kiya maine jo itni badi saza de rahe hai aap mujhe?' she said aloud.

Chapter Over!

Surprised na? How was the evil side of Daya?

Do review!

Your questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. So stay tuned!

**P.S- Guys read my new story 'The secrets of the Dark' and review on it too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: The truth at last**

Shreya was still crying.

'Shreya... Rona band karo aur chalo hamare saath...' she heard Tarika's voice.

She tried to wipe her tears.

'Main thik hoon... Mujhe kahi nahi jaana... I am fine. Tum log jao mai yahi thik hoon' said Shreya.

'Dekho Shreya main bohot gusse me hoon abhi. Zid mat karo. Chalo yaha se mujhe tumse bohot jaroori baat karni hai', said Tarika and she pulled Shreya behind her.

**Purvi's Home, Night**

'Shreya ab bas kar... Kitna royegi... Dekh Daya sir aise nahi hai. Woh kabhi tujhe dhokha nahi de sakte. Jaroor kuch hua hai', said Purvi trying to calm her down.

'Aur bata to deti tum kaha janewali ho. Itni raat ko waha pahadi par akeli. Kuch ho jata toh? Hum sab pagal ho rahe the tumhe dhoondte dhoondte. Daya toh abhi bhi gayab hai. Na jane kaha hai wo aur Muskaan', said Tarika.

'Sorry main batana chahti thi. Waha pohochte hi main tumhe call karne hi wali thi lekin ye sab hua aur mujhe samjh me nahi aa raha tha ki main kya karu... Main hi bohot badi bewakoof hoon. Jab mujhe pata tha ki Daya sir aur Muskaan ek dusre se pyar karte hai tabhi mujhe chale jana chahiye tha unki zindagi se', said Shreya.

'Tumse ek baat kahu? Tum perfect ho Daya ke liye. Caring, Innocent, matured aur jo use ache se samaj sake. Tumme wo saari baatein hain. Pehle jab Daya ne tumhare baare me bataya tab mujhe gussa aaya tha. Muskaan ke liye bohot bura lag raha tha. Par phir yakeen hua ki Daya ne sahi decision liya hai', said Tarika smiling at her.

'Nahi Tarika main Daya sir aur Muskaan ke beech nahi aana chahti kabhi bhi. Lekin baad me Daya sir ne yakeen dilaya ki wo sirf mujse pyar karte hai. Main nahi rok payi apne aap ko. Yahi badi galti kar di maine. Mujhe Daya sir ko bhool jana hoga. Isime sab ki bhalai hai', said Shreya.

Purvi tried to reason with her but Shreya was not ready to listen.

But Tarika was not going to let the matter rest. 'Mujhe Daya se baat karni hi padegi', she thought.

**The next day, At CID bureau. **

Daya walked in looking really worried. He went to Abhijeet's desk. 'Abhijeet Shreya kaha hai? Kal se uska kuch pata nahi hai! Mera phone bhi nahi utha rahi!' he said.

'Daya ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Itna sab ho jane ke baad wo tumhara phone kyu uthayegi? Waise tum chahte kya ho? Mujhe toh vishwaas nahi hota ki mera dost aise kar sakta hai', said Abhijeet.

Sachin, Freddy and Nikhil were watching them silently.

'Kya bol rahe ho tum? Aisa kya kiya maine? Mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi', said Daya surprised.

'Ye aaj kal tumhe achanak kya ho gaya hai? Kuch yaad nahi rehta! Lekin itni important baat bhi tumhe yaad nahi?' said Abhijeet.

Just then Tarika walked in.

'Daya tum kyu kar rahe ho ye sab? Hum sab tumhara decision respect karte hai. Lekin kisi ke zindagi ke saath khelne ka tumhe koi haq nahi. Agar tum Muskaan se pyar karte ho to Shreya ke saath ye pyar ka natak kyu kiya tumne?' she said.

'Ek minute! Kounsa natak? Tum sab log ye kya bol rahe ho? Trust me mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai! Aur main sirf Shreya se pyar karta hoon! Batao mujhe maine kya kiya kal raat? Hua kya tha exactly?' said Daya.

Tarika and Abhijeet exchanged glances.

'Kal party me tumne Muskaan ke saath time spend kiya poori sham. Uske baad tum dono ne milkar Shreya se kaha ki tum log use maar doge. Aur Daya tumne kaha ki tum Muskaan ke pyar karte ho aur Shreya ke saath sirf pyar ka natak kar rahe the', said Tarika.

'Kya?!', said Daya in disbelief. 'Ye nahi ho sakta. Mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha? Main Shreya ke saath aisa kabhi nahi kar sakta! Main abhi mil leta hoon use'

'Nahi Daya... Abhi mat jao... Wo bohot disturbed hai. Abhi tum waha jaoge to problem ho jayegi', said Tarika.

'Par mujhe batana hai use ki ye sach nahi hai', yelled Daya.

Before anybody could speak, he experienced sudden pain in his head. He sat down on the chair.

'Sir Kya hua aap thik toh hai na?' asked Freddy.

'Haan... Bas thoda dard ho raha hai', said Daya.

Abhijeet handed him a glass of water. 'Daya shaanth ho jao. Ab hume batao ki kya hua tha kal raat exactly'

'Main party me 7.30 baje pohoch gaya. Phir maine ACP sir ne ek kaam bataya tha wo kiya aur uske baad... Uske baad... Mujhe kuch yaad nahi', said Daya.

'Kya... Kuch yaad nahi? Daya kya tumne kuch piya tha party me? Cold drink vagera?' asked Abhijeet.

'Nahi kuch bhi nahi', said Daya.

His hand shot up suddenly to his forehead.

The pain in his head grew sharper... He felt dizzy and then there was complete darkness.

**At the Hospital**

Abhijeet was waiting for the doctor to come. He was worried for Daya. Since last few days he had noticed Daya's weird behaviour.

Tarika patted his Shoulder. Abhijeet please fikr karna band karo. I am sure Daya thik hai. Ye stress ki wajah se hua hoga aur kych nahi', she said.

'Hope so', said Abhijeet.

Doctor called Abhijeet into his cabin.

Abhijeet:Kya hua doctor? Daya thik hai na?

Doc: Haan. Abhi tak hosh nahi aaya hai. Par wo thik hai. Lekin thodi hairani wali baat hai Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Kounsi baat?

Doc: Daya ka accident hua tha tab maine hi treatment di thi usse. Tab toh sab normal lag raha tha. Abhi maine kuch tests kiye. Uske brain ko kuch deep injury hai jiski wajah se insaan sab kuch bhool jata...thode waqt ke liye... Isse kabhi kabhi chakkar bhi aa jata hai jaise aaj usse aayi. Ya phir sir dard hota hai. Tumne kabhi kuch ajeeb notice kiya hai uske behaviour me?

Abhijeet: Haan pichle kuch dino me notice kiya tha maine. Uss din 2 minute pehle ki baat bhi use yaad nahi aa rahi thi. Doctor lekin iska ilaj to hoga na?

Doc: Haan... Der hui hai lekin phir bhi wo cure ho sakta hai. Agar thodi aur der kar dete na toh complications badh jaate. Main medecines de dunga. Wo usse roz deni hogi.

Abhijeet: Haan doctor main wo dekh lunga. Thank you very much Daya ko bachane ke liye.

A few hours later Daya got discharged from the hospital.

Now everybody knew the truth. Muskaan was unusually quiet. She was definitely not happy the way things were happening. Abhijeet had a faint idea about what must have happened but he decided to talk to Muskaan later.

Purvi was happy for Shreya. Her best friend had got her love back. She was sure everything would be fine now between Daya sir and Shreya.

'Tarika ab to baat karne do yaar Shreya se mujhe. Na jane main kya kaha use. Bohot upset hogi. Mujhe milna hai usse abhi', said Daya.

'Haan jao. Bohot hurt ho gayi hai. Kisiki bhi sunne ko tayar nahi hai. Ab tumse milne ke baad hi wo thik hogi', said Tarika.

'Haan thik hai. Aaj sham hi milunga use', said Daya.

**Done with the chapter! The suspense might have been a bit predictable. Hope the chapter was not boring... :(**

**Please review...**

**Next chapter will be the last one which will have Dareya romance and of course Muskaan's confession regarding her role in this whole drama! See you all soon... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Here's the last chapter of this story with loads of romance... Enjoy and review... :)_

_WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

**CHAPTER 10 - Sweet Surrender**

**On the telephone:**

Purvi: Shreya Daya sir ki koi galti nahi thi. Unke saath aisa kuch hoga kabhi socha bhi nahi tha.

Shreya: Maine bewajah shak kiya unpar. Unhone mujhe kitne call kiye par maine unka ek bhi call uthaya nahi. Bohot buri hu main.

Purvi: Shreya chup kar. Teri jagah agar main hoti toh aise hi react karti. Par ab to tu sacchai jaan gayi hai na? Toh baat karle unse.

Shreya: Haan sahi keh rahi he tu. Accha unse abhi kuch mat bolna.

Purvi: oho! Surprise haan! Accha hai!

Shreya: Chup kar. Chal bye baad me baad karti hoon.

Shreya hung up, got dressed and went to Daya's house. With the spare key, she opened the door and went in. Daya was not home yet. She sat inside waiting for him.

An hour passed but still there was no sign of him. She made herself a cup of coffee and switched on the radio. It was on full volume and the sudden loud voice made her jump. Her coffee cup toppled over, spilling coffee over her shirt and jeans.

'Ouch!', she yelled as hot coffee burned her skin. She ran into Daya's room closing the door and stripped down her clothes.

'Oh no ab kya pehnu main?' she thought. She saw a white formal shirt on his bed. She wore it. It was super huge and long. It ended just above her knees. She stared at herself in the mirror and blushed seeing herself in Daya's shirt.

She kept her jeans to dry in the wash-room and went out in the living room. She cleaned the coffee mess. Just then an earthly fragrance of wet soil wafted into the house. She ran to window to look outside and saw that light rain was falling. The sun was beginning to set. The summer rain indeed gave everyone immense pleasure. It cooled down the scorching summer heat. She opened all the windows.

Just then her favourite song came on the radio. She turned on the speakers to full volume.

Daya was not aware of Shreya's presence at his home. He had decided to meet her the following night. He walked into his house opening the lock and was immediately bombarded with noise. He opened the door just a crack to find Shreya in his living room!

He blinked. He couldn't believe his own eyes. She was dancing around his room and singing along with the stereo, which was blasting music. A huge grin broke out on his face. He stared at her in amazement. She apparently hadn't noticed him yet.

Totally oblivious to his presence, she sang along as she jumped around the room, holding a hairbrush like a microphone. She was clearly enjoying herself.

She was only wearing his shirt and he couldn't help noticing her sexy legs.

He stepped inside the house and stooped a bit low so she wouldn't spot him. When she wasn't looking his way, he went and stood right behind her.

As she stepped backwards, she gently collided into his chest. He supported her to stop her from stumbling. She jumped back in fright, surprised by his sudden appearance.

He supported her to stop her from stumbling and flashed her his famous mischievous grin.

Shreya gave an embarrassed yelp and ran into his wash-room. She felt herself going pink in the face.

In the wash room she closed her eyes tightly looking embarrassed.

'Kitni badi bewakoof hoon main! Daya ne mujhe aise dekh liya... Oh no ab kaise jaun unke samne?' she thought.

She wore her jeans and stood inside the wash-room thinking.

A few minutes later Daya banged the door. 'Shreya itni der se andar kya kar rahi ho? Bahar aao abhi', he said.

She reluctantly opened the door and stole a glance at him. He gave her a naughty smile.

He could distinguish about fourteen different shades of red in her face at that moment and he decided to push her a little further.

She brushed passed him in a haste to get out of the room but he gently caught her wrist.

'Gaana pura khatam nahi hua tha Shreya. Aise beech me kyun chod ke aa gayi', he said.

'Daya wo... Main aise hi...' she muttered unable to speak further.

'Aise hi kya?' asked Daya.

'Mera haath chodo na please Daya', she said not looking at him.

'Mera Shirt bohot accha lag raha hai tumpar', he murmured against her neck as he slid his arms around her waist from behind.

'Daya jaane do na... Please…'she said nervously.

'Nahi', he said tightening his hug.

Daya noticed goosebumps on her skin. He smiled in satisfaction and planted kisses on the nape of her.

'Daya please stop it!' she almost moaned.

'Itna jaldi nahi. Bohot kuch karna hai abhi', he whispered.

'Daya I am sorry. Maine bewajah shak kiya aap ke upar.' she said trying to change the topic.

Daya made her face him. 'Shreya wo sab chodo. Ab iske baare me baat nahi karenge', he said.

She smiled. 'Tum ye batao ki tumne dance adhoora kyu chod diya', he asked.

'Daya phir wohi baat! Aap fresh ho jayein. Hum baad me baat karenge. Main jaa rahi hoon', she said and ran outside before he could catch her.

She sat in his living room happy that he was not angry and that all was well between them. She wanted to forget those past events and start afresh. What could be better day than this? Today, exactly 4 months ago, Daya had barged into her house like a thief. She loved him. She loved the feeling of being loved by him.

She was engrossed in her thoughts so much that she didn't notice his arrival.

He shut the blaring radio and touched her shoulder lightly. She felt tingly inside.

'Dance with me', he said extending his hand.

Shreya took his hand. He wrapped his hands tightly around his waist.

'Sorry, maine uss din party me tumhe dance ke liye invite nahi kiya. Isliye aaj ye special dance tumhare liye', he said.

'Daya it's ok. Main naraz nahin hoon', she said.

He felt her warm breath against his throat. He hugged her closer to his body. There wasn't even an inch of space left between them. He felt her breasts flatten against his body. Desire rang through his veins. But he wanted to advance slowly. He lifted handful of her hair to his nose and inhaled the flowery scent of her shampoo deeply.

She freed herself and started backing off. He took a small step closer to her. She automatically took a step back, and he took another step towards her. They continued like that until her back hit a wall, and he stepped towards her again, looking amused.

'Caught you!' he said laughing.

She turned to face the wall pink in face.

He made her face him and pushed himself onto her. She shivered when she felt him hard against her thigh.

'Daya ye - aahh', she moaned as he pushed his thigh between her legs.

'I want you Shreya', he murmured against her ear.

She wanted to surrender herself to him right at that moment. She could stand it no longer.

He pushed her onto the nearby couch.

She looked into his eyes as he sat next to her. He was staring at her with so much intensity that she thought she would burn under his fiery gaze. He touched her lower lip gently with his thumb.

He put his palm against side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head slightly into his hand. But she did not make any effort to move away. They had certainly not planned this but both wanted it to happen. She felt the ache for him as he ate her up with his seductive looks. He leaned onto her slowly and she melted as his mouth touched her lips. Currents of electricity coursed through her. She quivered slightly.

He pushed her into the cushions of the couch. He pulled her lower lip with his teeth and licked the outline of her lips with his tongue. The stayed in that position for a long time, their lips gently pulling at each other. He left her mouth and travelled to her neck, his favourite spot where he kissed her tenderly and then he bit her. It wasn't very hard, it wouldn't leave a mark but it was enough for her to increase that uncontrollable need for him. He touched his mouth to her throat and licked upwards till her chin.

Their kisses became deeper and longer and more intoxicating.

'I have to taste the rest of you', he insisted pressing his body to her.

Before she could catch her breath or say anything, he lowered his head under her shirt and kissed passionately. A moan escaped her throat. She was feeling dizzy. She really didn't know what the feeling was.

He kissed her lips again and slid his hand under her shirt feeling her soft soft skin underneath.

The feel of his lips against her body was intoxicating and she found that her normally rational mind was completely clouded with lusty thoughts as his thumbs began to trace delicious circles around the hardened nubs forming under his touch. She was making the sweetest sounds and writhing in pleasure.

Very slowly, he undid the buttons on her shirt and slipped it over her shoulders. She watched him silently, breathing a little faster than usual.

'Oh! you are tormenting me!' she whispered breathily.

She pulled his hair to ease the building passion. She loved the way his tongue carried out the tender exploration of her body.

He grasped her hands and brought them up to his chest, prompting her to unbutton his shirt.

With trembling hands she removed his shirt which revealed his well chiselled chest. Colour flooded her cheeks seeing him shirtless.

He planted a trail of kisses on her arm. Her body quivered as he rubbed gently on her stomach unzipping her jeans at the same time. He pulled her jeans down massaging her toned legs sensuously.

'Tum thik ho na?' he asked her seeing her tremble so much.

She merely nodded.

He pulled a blanket lying on the floor over them to keep them warm. They leaned against each other as they huddled onto the small couch.

He undid his clothes and almost ripped off her inners. She whimpered against his chest as he pushed himself inside her.

Wails of pleasure filled the room. She dug her nails into his back crying out his name. The tension was so sharp that the room darkened around her. She felt exquisite pleasure radiating through her entire body. When they finished, she was barely aware that Daya was stroking her gently.

'Shreya tumhe dard toh nahi ho raha na? I am sorry lekin main apne aap ko rok nahi paya', he said.

'Daya nahi,Main thik hu' whispered shreya still shivering.

He reversed their positions and she lay on top of him. His fingertips traced along her spine gently until she relaxed.

'Shreya dobara mujse dur jane ki koshish bhi mat karna. Main tumse apni jaan se bhi jyada pyar karta hu', he said.

'Sorry Daya... Bohot badi galti kar di maine... Ye dubara kabhi bhi nahi hoga', she said kissing each of his fingertips.

They lay in silence, enjoying peaceful company of each other.

'Mujhe bhook lagi hai', said Shreya after some time.

'Haan itni calories jo burn ki hai abhi abhi', Daya said laughing.

'Daya app kitne besharam hai', said Shreya hitting his arm.

'Are maine kya kiya? Main toh dance ki baat kar raha tha! Dance karne se calories burn nahi hoti kya? Waise tumhe kya laga main kis baare me baat kar raha hu?' he said smiling.

'Daya you are impossible!' said Shreya.

He gave her a warm kiss.

'Chalo ab dinner kar lete hai. Yahi order karte hai. Aur aaj tum yahi rahogi mere saath.' said Daya.

'Kya yaha? Par main kaise? Aur kisiko pata chal gaya toh wo kya sochenge?' she said.

'Tumhe koi problem nahi hai na?' asked Daya.

'Nahi', she answered.

'Bas phir baat khatam. Logon ke baare me sochna chod do. Hum ek dusre par trust karte hai utna kaafi hai. Aur hame saath me rehna hai. Aur kisiko nahi', said Daya.

She smiled. 'Okay!'

Both got dressed and the doorbell rang. Daya opened the door to find Muskaan standing there.

'Tum? Yaha kyu aayi ho? Dekho Muskaan ab sab thik ho gaya. Please aisa kuch bhi mat karo jisse Shreya phirse hurt ho jaye', he said.

Shreya had arrived behind him.

'Daya mujhe Shreya se baat karni hai', said Muskaan.

'Lekin kyun? Uss din jo kuch bhi kehna tha sab kab diya tumne. Aur kya chahiye?' said Daya impatiently.

'Uss din ka chodo. Mujhe abhi usse baat karni. Bohot important hai', said Muskaan.

'Par...' Daya started.

'Daya ek minute. Muskaan please andar aao.' said Shreya.

Daya gave Shreya a surprised look.

'Tum kya baat karna chahti thi mujhse?' asked Shreya.

Muskaan: Actually aaj main kuch confess karne aayi hoon.

Shreya: Confess? Kya?

Muskaan: Tumhare aur Daya ke bich jo kuch bhi differences aaye the abhi wo meri wajah se the.

Shreya: Kya matlab? Main kuch samjhi nahi.

Muskaan: Mujhe Daya ki bimaari ke baare me pehle se hi pata tha. Ek din hum dono crime scene par investigate kar rahe the tab achanak Daya bohot ajeeb behave karne laga. Wo mujhe pehechan nahi pa raha tha. Phir achanak use chakkar aa gayi aur wo behosh ho gaya. Baad me use us incident ke baare me kuch bhi yaad nahi tha. Maine uss waqt usse ye baat chupayi. Meri ek friend brain surgeon hai. Usse maine baat ki tab pata chala Daya ki bimari ke baare me. Mai bohot pareshan ho gayi thi. Main Daya ko sab batane wali thi lekin maine tum dono bureau me ek saath dekh liya. Un baaton me woh sab use batana bhul gayi.

Phir uss din party jab Daya ne mujhe dance ke liya invite kiya tab mujhe pata chala ki wo phirse sab bhool gaya hai. Isliye maine socha ye mauka haath se jane nahi dena chahiye. Maine use kaha ki tumne use dhokha diya hai aur aaj sahi waqt hai tumse badla lene ka. Maine use saara plan bataya. Phir mera ek khabri jaan bhujkar tumhare saamne aaya. And my plan worked! Tumne akele use follow kiya. Ab aage toh tum sab jaanti ho.

Shreya: Kya? I don't believe it Muskaan. Tum ye kaise kar sakti ho?

Daya: Tumne mere bimari ka fayda uthaya. Sachme Muskaan tum iss level tak jaa sakti ho mujhe nahi pata tha.

Muskaan: Main pagal ho rahi thi Daya. Aur baki log bhi tumhari side le rahe the. Abhijeet, Tarika, Purvi sab Shreya ko support kar rahe the.

Daya: Accha hi kiya. Tumhe support karte toh na jane kya hota.

Muskaan: Mujhe haarna pasand nahi hai Daya. Mujhe Shreya ne haaraya iss baat se jyada dukh ho raha tha. Shayad tum sahi kehte the. Hamare bich kabhi pyar tha hi nahi. Humne dosti ko pyar samaj liya shayad. Kyuki tum Shreya se pyar karte ho ye baat maine easily accept kar li thi. Lekin Shreya ne mera ego hurt kiya tha isliye sirf badla lena tha mujhe usse.

Shreya: I know maine tumhe hurt kiya hai. I am once again sorry for that. Lekin ye tumne thik nahi kiya Muskaan.

Muskaan: Jaanti hu. Isliye jaane se pehle tumse baat karna chahti thi. Sab confess karna chahti thi.

Daya: Kaha jaa rahi ho tum?

Muskaan: Maine transfer lene ka faisla liya hai. Mujhe acceptance letter bhi mil gaya hai. Kal last day hai mera bureau me.

Shreya: What? Nahi Muskaan main nahi chahti ki tum meri wajah se transfer lo...

Muskaan: Nahi. Trust me aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Meri family bhi Kolkatta me hai isliye mai waha jaana chahti hu. Aur mera man nahi lagega yaha par.

Shreya: Lekin mujhe abhi bhi lag raha hai tum meri wajah se jaa rahi ho.

Muskaan: Main yahi kahungi Shreya ki mere man me koi hard feelings nahi hai. Hum kabhi shayad acche dost nahi ban sakenge par jo kuch bhi hua uske liye main tumse naraj nahi hu.

Shreya: Thank you. Atleast ab guilt nahi rahegi mere man me.

Daya: Thanks Muskaan. Main firse sorry kehta hu. I am sure tumhari zindagi me jaroor koi hoga jise tum deserve karti ho.

Muskaan: Thanks Daya. Aur main tumse naraj nahi hu please baar baar sorry mat kaho. Accha ab main chalti hu. Saari packing karni hai. Bas tumse baat karni thi. Mujhe pata tha Daya tumhare saath hi hoga. Isliye yaha chali aayi.

Shreya: Baat karke accha laga. Lekin itni jaldi kya hai. Coffee to pikar jao.

Muskaan: Nahi phir kabhi plan karenge. Abhi bohot kaam pending hai. Chalti hu.

Meanwhile Daya got a call and he went aside to take it.

'Shreya tum bohot lucky ho sach me! Daya bohot pyar karta hai tumse. Maine dekha hai uski aakhon me wo gham jab tum usse naraj thi.' said Muskaan.

'Haan janti hu. ', said Shreya.

'Aur pata hai mere plan ki wajah se wo tumhare jyada kareeb aa gaya hai. Mujhe kabhi bhool mat jana Shreya. Meri wajah se aaj Daya tumhare saath hai', said Muskaan laughing.

Shreya didn't know what to say. She only nodded. Was Muskaan really happy with their relationship or she was merely acting? It was hard to tell.

Daya returned.

'Okay bye guys! Kal bureau me milte hai! Aur haan Shaadi me mujhe jaroor invite karna!' said Muskaan smiling.

'Haan jaroor invite karunga!' said Daya.

Muskaan bid them goodbye and left. When Daya returned after shutting the door, he found Shreya sitting on the bed with a sad face.

'Shreya kya hua? Itni sad kyun ho? Ab sab thik ho gaya na?' he said holding her hand.

'Pata nahi Daya... Muskaan ne jo kuch kaha wo dil se tha bhi ya nahi. Aise lag raha tha wo mujhe bohot jyada hate karti hai. Mai ye nahi seh sakti. Aaj tak meri wajah se kisiko itna dukh nahi hua hai kabhi bhi', she said stifling a sob.

'Jab main waha nahi tha tab Muskaan ke kuch kaha tumse?' he asked.

'Nahi... Kuch nahi', she said.

'Ab mat socho uske baare me. Accha hua wo jaa rahi hai yaha se', he said.

'Daya aapko nahi lagta na ki main galat hu? Meri wajah se aapka aur Muskaan ka rishta toot gaya?', she asked.

'Kya bol rahi ho tum? Tum galat nahi ho. Aur Muskaan aur mere beech hamesha dosti ka hi rishta raha hai', he said.

Shreya hugged him. 'Bas mujhe kabhi kabhi dar lagta gai', she said.

'Kis baat ka? Maine tumhe kabhi door nahi karunga apne aap se. Aur Muskaan hamara kuch nahi kar sakti. Aur jab main hun tumhare saath to kyu dar rahi ho tum?', he said.

'Nahi... Main thik hoon. Kuch jyada emotional ho gayi thi' she said.

He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes cupping her face. 'Pakka thik ho?' he asked.

'Haan', she said smiling.

'Chalo phir ye sab chodo. Bohot bhuk lagi hai. Pizza order kar leta hoon, he said.

**Few years later**-

'Papa meri goodnight kiss!' came a voice of a 5 year old girl.

Daya smiled at propped himself on his elbow.

'Are haan meri princess main toh bhool hi gaya tha!' said Daya kissing her on both cheeks.

'Chalo ab jaldi se so jao. Warna Kal uthne me late ho hai', he said.

'Yess papa', she said.

Shreya smiled seeing them both and sat beside Daya.

'Papa aap mumma ko bhi goodnight kiss dete ho har roz?'

'Haan sweetheart', said Daya. 'Par thodisi alag', he whispered in Shreya's ear and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

'Daya aap uske saamne?' said Shreya pushing him away.

'Shreya wo so gayi!' said Daya pointing at their daughter who had already closed her eyes.

Shreya smiled.

'To ab hum bhi so jate hai', she said.

'Itni bhi kya jaldi hai Shreya? Abhi bohot time hai sone ke liye. Pehle thoda naughty ho jate hai', said Daya.

Shreya laughed and kissed his cheek.

He took her in his arms lovingly and she snuggled closer to him.

It had been seven years of their togetherness and destiny had showered them with lots of happiness.

True, their Ties of love were strong enough to stand through the most turbulent storms!

**** THE END ****


End file.
